Vicky's "Norm"al Day!
This is my longest fanfic yet, and the only one as of now with an alternative ending. It doesn't have to do with "Another Norm for Vicky" cause its a fanfic and not a fan episode! Plus it never featured the weird Mandie. Written by the #1 Vicky fan and now admin of this wiki, PookaMustard (talk) 19:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Vicky's "Norm"al Day! museum showcase is in the background. Jorgen and Binky are talking and looking at a watch, a remote, and a lava lamp *Jorgen: Thanks for going to the Fairly Odd Forbidden Museum, Binky! I can't wait to show off my muscles while you forget that each of these are totally forbidden! *Binky: Can we go straight into the thing? *Jorgen: This is a redo watch. Vicky was about to ruin the world with it, and so it was banned. Now this is a magic TV remote, and it was 100% guaranteed that Vicky will conquer the world if left in her hands. *Binky: She said "Supreme Ruler of the EARTH," not world. *Jorgen: Now that you mention it... Oh, this is Norm's Smoof lamp. It fell into my hands before it fell to Vicky's. The world has to be the worst if it fell to Vicky! *Binky: Earth! *Jorgen: ...or Earth... appears and grabs the lamp *Anti-Cosmo: Aha! With this magic lamp, I'm going to have world domination! *Binky: EARTH!! *Anti-Cosmo: ...or Earth domination... FOOP!! shows up Foop, take the lamp! *Foop: On my way, father Clarice! zaps him, the lamp falls Oww!! Noooooo! I am your father, JORGEN!! *Anti-Cosmo: Oh no! The lamp fell to Earth! And who knows where it will land! *Binky: Ugh, here we go again. Everybody will claim Vicky will get the lamp, but what are the chances of that? to Timmy’s front door *Vicky: Aha! I am ready to torture Timmy again after beating the end! And facing a weird writer! Hahahahahahaha! up a comic with "Torturous Babysitting Guide for Experts" and opens it Today’s torture technique is dropping a fake, unbreakable lava lamp on Timmy’s face! Hahahahahaha! lamp falls on Vicky OWW!! This isn’t over Timmy Tur- wait, an unbreakable lava lamp? What the… heck… is going on around here? I said dropping an unbreakable lava lamp on Timmy not on Vicky! lamp shows thunder, and says "RubtheLamp has joined the game" Rub the lamp? Hmm. door opens before she rubs the lamp *Mr. Turner: Hello Vicky! Time to take care of Timmy! *Mrs. Turner: As we go and see the new movie, “Resonance Cascade!” *Mr. Turner: Yeah! A movie that is too terrifying for Timmy! Take care of him again! *Mrs. Turner: Have fun kids! leave *Vicky: Bye Mr. and Mrs. Turner! around, to see a mini military base *Timmy: Vicky, I’m warning you! Never touch ME!! Cause I’m INVINCIBLE!!! *Vicky: Oh don’t worry twerpy! I have brought all kinds of non-“Vicky gets fired!” weapons to use! *Timmy: NO! Not that laser blaster! *Vicky: No! It is this lava lamp that just fell on me! And it will fall on you now! Hahahahahaha! *Timmy: But lava lamps destroyed many people before! *Vicky: Its unbreakable, twerp. *Timmy: And if I escape your lava lamp? *Vicky: Then I will let your parents know you were watching… THIS! up a tape with “Danny Phantom” on it *Timmy: Danny Phantom? That weird guy in the neighboring half-town half-park? No! *Vicky: And I will let them know you were watching it… IN A DRESS! *Timmy: Should I activate the switch and glitch it again? throws the lamp on him *Timmy: Oww!! That hurts! *Vicky: Hahahahahaha! Off to your room! And clean your filthy bathroom, TWICE! *Timmy: I should’ve known this was coming… oh no… I have a bad feeling this will be a very bad day… This lamp feels familiar. leaves to his room *Vicky: Now let’s rub that lamp… rubs the lamp, and Norm appears! *Norm: The Fairly OddParents is a very dumb show! They show the world that I got trapped in a lamp, and Timmy fears what he calls “the worst human being on Earth,” a babysitter! And… what the heck, I am summoned by the “worst human being on Earth” babysitter I just talked about! *Vicky: Umm? I am the worst human being on Earth? Thank you!! *Norm: to himself This is a great opportunity! normally Okay, babysitter Vicky, here’s the deal. I am Norm! I’m a genie, and I can grant you three rule free wishes from freeing me from that stupid lamp! *Vicky: Wait a second, how do you know my name? *Norm: Umm… TV? *Vicky: So three rule free wishes… heh… can’t I wish for more? *Norm: Yes of course you can! We genies tricked people that they can’t! But I think you’re evil enough to use me right! I feel it! *Vicky: Well… let’s just test your skills… I wish I became Miss Dimmsdale for 10 seconds, without the twerp or any other authority taking over me! *Norm: Here you go! snap. Vicky is seen as Miss Dimmsdale *Vicky: Timmy, say this until I’m done, “I’m a ten year old twerp!” *Timmy: I’m a ten year old twerp! I’m a ten year old twerp! I’m a ten year old twerp! I’m a ten year old twerp! and Norm appears back at the house *Vicky: Awesome! Now wipe the twerp’s memory, please! *Norm: So that was Timmy eh? Of course! snap *Vicky: Great! I wish that I- *Norm: Hold on, babysitter! You used up two of my wishes and I only have one wish left for you! Choose wisely to, let’s say umm… grant you three more wishes! *Vicky: Ok… I wish I had unlimited wishes! *Norm: Now you’re smarter than the rest of Dumsdale! Including the crazy teacher! snap *Vicky: Now with a genie… I can have… the ultimate revenge on the twerp! Hahahahahahaha! *cough*cough* Excuse me. leaves to Timmy’s room *Jorgen: Timmy! There is no time! You must bring back Norm from Vicky! *Anti-Cosmo: We don’t want Vicky to get world domination before me! *Binky: Earth domination, how many times am I going to tell you that? *Foop: Who cares, Binky? You must also look at her eyes, Timmy! It’s her weakness point, and that’s why she yelled about her eyes when I looked at her! *Timmy: OK, Jorgen and Anti-Cosmo. And Foop, when did you know that? *Foop: From… umm… the time we fired her? *Timmy: We? *Foop: When the losers attacked... don't tell me you're considering this non-canon, Timmy. *Cosmo: I know where this is going! a tape with “FOP: Channel Chasers” on it *Wanda: Gimme that tape! Hmm… I see the magic TV remote is inside the tape. And Timmy can wish for a magic VHS remote, to take the magic TV remote… and we start over. Ugh, Cosmo, please look for Poof… I don’t know where he is… *Timmy: Uh oh, could Poof be in Vicky’s hands?? *Cosmo: No! I am Poof’s father and cannot allow this! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Wanda: No time for this Cosmo! Wear this and see what’s up! Cosmo a dark side suit *Cosmo: Wow, I’m going to look awesome in this suit! No! Its too hot inside! And my voice is deep! *Timmy: OK, I’m going to deal with the thing… while you find out what’s up, Cosmo. to Vicky and Norm *Vicky: Is that what Timmy managed to hide from me? A floating baby? *Norm: It’s great that your cold dark heart didn’t resist the joy of the baby’s smile, Vicky. That Wishology was a dumb movie of the dumb Fairly OddParents too! *Vicky: What, I couldn’t resist a baby’s smile… and on TV? I wish that TV movie never existed! *Norm: And I create the plot hole! snap Now when any character like me blames Timmy for something, they forget everything in that movie! The next episode will be… Timmy’s Secret Wish! I can read the future! *Vicky: Wish? He has a genie? I wish I knew what other stuff he hides! finger snaps *Vicky: What the heck am I seeing now, two small humans in a cage… floating and with wings? and Wanda are captured in cages. They're wearing their costumes but they still float and have wings *Cosmo: Oh no! We’re captured! *Wanda: In costumes! We were enjoying our costume party with Timmy right now! In our technological floating wings! *Vicky: Heck, Timmy invited his weird friends again! *Norm: No, these aren’t his friends. These… are his fairy godparents! *Vicky: What? So the crazy teacher I talked with was right? FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS! They exist! *Norm: Oh no… here we go again… Mr. Crocker strikes back… *Vicky: I wish those two fairies… WERE MINE! *Norm: Ok… just don’t forget, that you’ll need me later! snaps *Cosmo: I’m Cosmo… *Wanda: And I’m Wanda… *C&W: And we’re… your fairy godparents… *Vicky: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! I wish I had breakfast! and Wanda unwillingly raise their wands. The wands fart *Wanda: We can’t serve breakfast after 10:30AM. *Vicky: What’s the matter? *Cosmo: We have a rulebook. *Wanda: And we fairies must follow it. *Vicky: Then I wish I HAD the rulebook in my very hands! Rules is now in her hands. Now I wish that rulebook was written by me! Rules grants the wish instead and instead it says “Written by Vicky” *Vicky: Hahahahahahahahaha! to Timmy’s room *Jorgen: What took Cosmo so long? *Anti-Cosmo: Clarice takes all the time in the world to see what Vicky’s up to! *Binky: And no sign of Wanda *Timmy: And Vicky’s laughs are louder and longer than usual. *Foop: And I’m glad no one mentioned the world and earth fight again! *Timmy: Well, I got to confront her myself! Jorgen, why not become my armor? Anti-Cosmo, you should be the bad luck weapon! And Foop, you’re the secondary bad luck weapon. And Binky, you’re the melee weapon. *Foop: I don’t grant Timmy’s wishes, because I want him DEAD! But let’s leave this for later, and grant his wish so we don’t regret leaving Vicky rule us all. *Jorgen: Now that you mention it, imagine Vicky being stronger, tougher, and higher in ranking than me! Not only that will be humiliating to get beaten up by a teenager girl, but it’s more humiliating for the whole world! *Timmy: Guys, lets keep the chitty-chatty for later. We’ve got work to do. fairies transform to armor *Timmy: Jorgen, you’re going to grant my wishes! *Jorgen: To extreme heights? *Timmy: No. cries, Timmy leaves the room to meet Vicky *Timmy: Surrender, Vicky! I know you’re hiding TWO SECRETS! *Vicky: What the heck are you talking about twerp? I wish you were wearing a dress right now! armor changes to a dress *Timmy: Grr!!! Stop using Norm, the freaking genie, and bring back my friends! *Vicky: Oh, it seems that you know everything… this also changes everything! *Timmy: I wish you were a giant chocolate shake! changes to a chocolate shake. Same for the coming wishes *Vicky: I wish you were your father’s trophy! *Timmy: I wish you were a fly! *Vicky: I wish you were a dolphin that cried noise *Timmy: I wish you became Tootie! *Vicky (as Tootie): I wish you were your father, while blaming Dinkelberg! *Timmy: Dinkelberg… I mean Vicky… *Norm: Wow, this is more interesting than the live action movie. Vicky sucked in that live action movie! *Vicky: I have a live action movie? *Norm: And you were a real human too! *Timmy: Aha! I’ve got an ultimate idea! I wish Vicky’s voice was Vicky’s voice from the live action movie! *Vicky (with her live action voice, still Tootie): I wish you became Jane Doe! happens I said I wish Timmy became Jane Doe!! No! Why do I sound like… this? *Timmy: Because you forgot to hold Da Rules in your hands before I made this wish! up Da Rules, the same copy Vicky had *Vicky: Nooooooooooooo! I have this weird voice, and I’m Tootie! This is the worst day of my life! UNLESS, NORM!! *Timmy: Jorgen, go beat up Norm anywhere else! *Jorgen: As you wish, Timmy Turner! You will pay for all of this later! *Timmy: Umm OK… Vicky, I’ll pay you 30 bucks, your body and your voice if… you say this. on a paper: “I’m happy and don’t need my fairy god parents anymore” *Vicky: I’m happy and don’t need my fairy god parents anymore? Not possible! appears back, with beaten up Norm *Jorgen: Aha! She had Cosmo, Wanda and Poof all the time! And now they’re yours again! One down, one to go! has his fairy godparents back, Vicky is back to normal *Timmy: What? I made this diabolical plan and forgot about Norm…? *Vicky: Hahahaha! Fear the power of Norm! I wish I became supreme ruler of the world! *Binky: Earth!! *Vicky: Or the Earth… *Timmy: No! I wish everything was back to the way it was before Vicky had that lamp! almost finger snaps before he was poofed back into the lava lamp, at the same museum *Jorgen: …now that you mention it... Oh, this is Norm's Smoof lamp. It fell into my hands before it fell to Vicky's. The world has to be the worst if it fell to Vicky! And I forgot I could’ve made Timmy wish the lamp back without fighting Vicky, and I grant it! *Binky: I think we should speed up the Earth’s rotation before zapping Foop… so it ends up in… to Area 57 *Soldier #1: We’re trying so hard to find aliens, but all what we find is a crazy fairy obsessed teacher. Our goal is annoying… *Soldier #2: Who knows? We might be not alone, and that teacher could be right! lamp falls on soldier #1 *Soldier #1: Oww that hurts. A lava lamp? From the sky? And didn't break either? It reminds me of the day our very evil babysitter, Victoria, thrown a lava lamp on me. is seen on the lamp. “RubtheLamp has joined the game” is shown on the lamp *Soldier #2: Let’s… rub the lamp… it’s like the one Victoria really held! *Soldier #1: Don’t scream her name… we’re not ready to see her behind us… *Victoria: Right behind you! Mwahahahaha! soldiers scream in terror *Soldier #1: How did you get in Area 57? It’s our personal fortress! *Victoria: Umm… Internet? *Soldier #2: I'm gonna shoot you if you don't get out of the... oh no, we can't kill our old babysitter. This is not Area 51... *Soldier #1: Ugh, somebody needs a normal day as we escape from Victoria. Rub the lamp? *end! Alternative Ending *Vicky: I wish I became supreme ruler of the world! *Binky: Earth!! *Vicky: Norm!! Grant me this wish NOW!! *Timmy: I wish everything was back to the way it was before- finger snaps *Vicky: Hahaha! I am now on my high throne! is seen wearing a dark empress suit, she looks unsure of something. Timmy is trapped in a cage behind her, the rest of the fairies are on the ground, magic-less, in a jail cell. Norm is next to her *Vicky: Norm... This wish is a pretty big one, and I'm going to need it! Hahahahahahaha! *Norm: Just shoot... I had enough of your oil filled desert "zone". *Vicky: How did you speak the quote marks?!! Nevermind, I wish I became the strongest, toughest, and the most powerful fairy a low calm voice higher than any other being in the universe, voice EVER!! *Jorgen: Norm, don't grant this wish!! She'll kill you for this in return! *Norm: I must grant the wish! She'll give me the freedom I always wanted! snaps. Vicky is seen with poof clouds, poofing up a jetpack, a wand higher than her, and an explosive introduction, and a crown *Vicky: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I am Vicky, the most powerful fairy ever! And FOREVER! All of you are going to be MY slaves, FOREVER! I need camouflage pants later... *Norm: At last! You can grant your own wishes using your dedicated wand! Can you now wish for my freedom, Vicky? *Vicky: I wish you were MY slave, too! Hahahahahaha! her wand at Norm, Norm is seen working with Timmy and the fairies at making lemonade *Binky: See what happens when you don't let Vicky wish for being ruler of the Earth, not the world? *Anti-Cosmo: Enough of this! Vicky decided us to be slaves, and worse, HER SLAVES! I can't have world domination because of this! *Foop: You do realize you're going to have world domination as far as three lines on this wall of text then get back to normal, right? Like Vicky? *Anti-Cosmo: I totally forgot... *Jorgen: Maybe that's how Vicky wished for the wish she just wished? Cause I mentioned it? *Timmy: Jorgen, I'd like to say, the Fairly OddParents is the dumbest TV show ever. With it, we're stuck here, under a fan's control panel and keyboard. And that fan loves Vicky, weirdly. If only I unwished the show, and we lived in the mind of our father creator, getting tortured by Vicky with her normal ways that appeared in the shorts... *Anti-Cosmo: You can't, Timmy! Otherwise... *Foop: You get sent to the black void. *Anti-Cosmo: Cause everything you see are PART of that show! *Foop: Like Father Clarice! Norm and Vicky! And Vicky wouldn't unwish the show because we mentioned it, and mentioned how anti-climatic it is! *Vicky: Stop it, twerps! I will never unwish the show! Hahahahahaha! *Norm: What the?? That TV show is what we see now? Nooooooooooo! *Cosmo: I can't believe we are a... TRAGEDY! La la la la la la la! *Wanda: You are the tragedy, Cosmo... Wait, Foop and Anti-Cosmo are the tragedy! *Anti-Cosmo: Nag nag nag... *Foop: I agree. *Jorgen: I told you not to grant her wish! I'm gonna show off my muscles on you for this! beats up Norm again *Timmy: Binky, lets wait for the next alternative ending.. *Binky: I should've sped up the Earth's rotation earlier so the lamp landed on... to Area 57 *Soldier #1: We've got aliens to hunt! *Soldier #2: No, let’s watch “Meet the Soldier” and learn from Sun Tzu! *Soldier #1: Learn what? *Soldier #2: That Victoria could've become the ruler of the world, if it weren't for this rule... Any time a bunch of animals are together in one place it’s called a zoo! *Soldier #1: Unless it’s a farm... *Victoria: Yeah right... *Soldiers: Ahhhh! *Victoria: There is this Vicky thingy that became a phobia in everyone's hearts... Including my heart. First time the newspapers are right. Except they doesn't know who's or what's that "Vicky." *Soldier #1: Now I feel a phobia... *Soldier #2: This could be the work of aliens, right? VICKY-IS-AN-ALIEN-RULER!! *Victoria: I regret dealing with those puny men in the first place... Ugh no..... Alter-End! Trivia *This fanfic includes mentions of FOP episodes, such as "Channel Chasers", "The Switch Glitch", "Vicky Gets Fired!", "Snow Bound", "Genie Meanie Mini Mo", "Wishology", "When Losers Attack", "Timmy's Secret Wish!", and "A Fairly Odd Movie". It also included a Danny Phantom tape. *"Resonance Cascade!" is a reference to the Valve game, Half-Life. *Darth Vader's quote, "No, I am your father" has been referenced here a lot. *The soldiers watched "Meet the Soldier" a Team Fortress 2 short by Valve. They even quoted some dialogue from it. *Vicky wishes Timmy to be "Jane Doe" but failed. This is a reference to the Team Fortress 2 soldier. *Cosmo referenced the Bee Gees' song, Tragedy, and hummed it awfully. *Many characters broke the 4th wall by knowing they're part of a TV show, unbeknownst to them that this TV show is a cartoon. Timmy also broke the 4th wall by mentioning they are written and under the control of a Vicky fan. *At the alternative ending, Foop referenced to The Strike Back! where Timmy unwished the show and ended up in a black void. *Norm mentioned he had enough of Vicky's oil filled desert "zone". This is a reference to the Oil Desert Zone in Sonic 4 - Episode II. *Vicky almost said "This isn't over, Timmy Turner!". The same line is used in the "A Fairly Odd Movie". *Timmy wished Vicky to become a chocolate shake and a fly. These are the same wishes he wished for in the pilot episode. *Vicky wished Timmy into stuff related to his father. All her wishes that transformed Timmy are based on common internet memes relating to Mr Turner, like Dinkelberg. *Vicky coughs after making her third wish, and says "Excuse me". This is a reference to a vocaltwit by Grey DeLisle, depicting a sick Vicky. *Cosmo wore a dark side suit, and mentioned it being hot and making his voice deep. This is a reference to Darth Vader's suit, which is hot from inside, and makes your voice deep. *Vicky was threatening Timmy with the Danny Phantom tape in the same way she threatened him with the "Chix" magazine in the pilot episode. Also this part is similar to "The Switch Glitch". Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics with alternative endings Category:Fanfics written by User:PookaMustard Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Fanon Category:Non-Real Category:Non-Canon